This invention relates to terraced telescoping storage shelves. More specifically, this invention relates to terraced telescoping storage shelves for use in cabinets, kitchen cupboards, tool shelves and the like.
It is often difficult and, in many events, frustrating for the housewife to find a desired spice, or seasoning container, or for the "do-it-yourselfer" in the workshop to locate the desired size of nail, screw, bolt, etc. because all are stored or contained in similar sizes or types of containers, and are all usually on the same horizontal level.
Various means have been developed to alleviate or overcome such problems such as rotating trays, elongated spice shelves or racks, which are enclosed. An obvious disadvantage of such units is that they do not fully utilize all available space or are exposed and are often unsightly in appearance.
It is known in the display art to use cases of limited adjustment in the width of such displays. Such a case is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,700; which discloses a display case for carton confections such as chewing gum. This case is somewhat adjustable in width but requires separate sidepieces, struts, snap connectors, shelf members, cuts, slots, etc. and, as such, is relatively complicated for the use of which it was designed.